


some things are more important than orgasms?

by enablelove



Series: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge [14]
Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: 30 Day OTP Porn Challenge, Hand Jobs, M/M, Orgasm Denial, attempts at humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-06-18
Updated: 2014-06-18
Packaged: 2018-02-05 04:02:47
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 341
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1804561
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/enablelove/pseuds/enablelove
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jared is giving Jensen an amazing handjob, but something else comes up.<br/>day 14: orgasm denial</p>
            </blockquote>





	some things are more important than orgasms?

**Author's Note:**

  * For [clex_monkie89](https://archiveofourown.org/users/clex_monkie89/gifts).



“Fuck, that feels good,” Jensen breathes out as Jared jacks his dick.

Jared presses light kisses over Jensen’s throat, neck, and collarbone, leaving small smatterings of bruises in his wake. They’re small and light enough that they’ll disappear by morning - Jared’s got this down to a science. He continues pulling at Jensen’s cock, loving the moans that are pouring out of his boyfriend’s mouth, as his mouth continues down Jensen’s flushed skin. Jared knows every freckle, scare, and mole that mars the gorgeous body. 

Jared tightens his fist a little, making Jensen’s hips arc up beautifully and splaying those legs wide. Perfect. Jared gets comfortable between those bowlegs and stops tugging quickly, instead gently running fingers over Jensen’s dick. Jensen moans in despair but Jared doesn’t pay him mind, quickly leaking a few drops of precome from the head. He licks a slow stripe down Jensen’s cock, making Jensen shudder above him, before Jared takes Jensen’s balls into his mouth, one by one. He uses the hand not driving Jensen out of his mind with teasing touches to cup Jensen’s testicles, softly passing fingertips over the tightened delicate skin.

“Jared, please!” Jensen begs, bringing his own hand to cover Jared’s, trying to make him go faster. Jared stops moving his hands and pulls away from sucking at Jensen’s balls, raising an eyebrow at Jensen until he huffs, collapses back onto the bed, and clenches the sheets in his fist. He presses another kiss at the head of Jensen’s cock in reward.

Suddenly a loud noise comes from Jared’s phone – the opening music of _Chopped_ \- reminding Jared it’s time for the finale. He wipes his hands on the sheets, uses his shirt to wipe his mouth, and quickly kisses Jensen in apology. He’s going to have hell to pay later.

“What the. JARED!” Jensen yells after him as Jared sprints toward the TV. So maybe Jensen was on the brink of orgasm and maybe Jared’s a terrible boyfriend. He can deal with that later. Right now, he has a show to watch.

**Author's Note:**

> ...whoops? Blame Clex.


End file.
